Miscommunication
by walkabout-wanderer
Summary: When the Hunters return to Camp Half-Blood, tension rises between Piper and Jason. Will they finally stop being so stubborn and get together already or will a certain Roman praetor come between them? R and R. JASPER! T for now.


*******Disclaimer - I own nothing!*******

Chapter 1 - Just a Dream

_Piper POV_

"Pipes, psssst Piper over here!" I heard a familiar voice calling in the distance.

I was on my way back from the campfire to my bunk to get ready for bed. I was so exhausted lately. We all have been working so hard training, working on the Argo II, and preparing for our journey to the Roman camp. I was proud of myself, I had managed to get the Aphrodite cabin motivated, not only that but I had improved in sword fighting so greatly I was one of the best at camp.

I looked around in the dark and suddenly got paranoid. I put my hand on Katoptris ready to attack. My anxiety went away when I noticed who it was.

"Thalia! Oh my gods I missed you so much, how's it been!" I exclaimed as I ran up to hug her. But instead of being hugged back I ran right through her and tripped over a tree root.

"Ouch!" I said as I landed on my side. Embarrassed, I stood up quickly and acted as if it never happened. She laughed at me anyways. Yes, I had attempted at hugging an Iris Message.

"Pipes you do know this is an Iris Message right?" Thalia managed to say through her laughing fit.

"Yup Thals I figured that out right when I passed through you." I replied still feeling stupid.

"Okay, back to business now, tell Chiron and the rest of the camp that the hunters are coming!" Thalia said excitedly.

"Ahhh!" I screamed a little too loud, "Thals your coming to camp? I can't wait, this is amazing!" I said

"Haha yeah bitches get ready for us! But, before you go to sleep I need you to tell Jason. I know you guys are in a bit of a tiff but he's my baby brother and if you care about me at all you'll go over to his cabin and tell him for me, please please, pretty please Piper!" she practically begged.

"Yeah, sure but only because your you and he's your little bro" I said defeated.

"Thank you, thank you!" she said and as if on cue the image shimmered and a robotic voice replied "please deposit another drachma for 5 more minutes."

I stubbornly shuffled my way over to cabin 1. I knew I should probably be moving faster since it was way past curfew, everyone was sleeping and the harpies would be here any second but I was still figuring out how I was going to talk to Jason. I found some comfort while my hand lightly gripped Katoptris, ready to use it at any moment.

Okay so your probably a little confused, don't worry your not the only one and that was the problem we were both confused, Jason and I. After I made the decision to not join the hunters and tell off my sisters who were into Jason he tells me he might have a girlfriend back at Camp Jupiter. Boy did I feel like a fool, of course I was embarrassed and angry but I didn't wanna tell him why I was acting all pissy obviously so eventually I snapped and told him that I wished I was never under the illusion that we were together and that I didn't want to see him anymore since it was too confusing and painful.

I was almost at the cabin when I heard rustling in the bushes I unsheathed Katoptris and ran the rest of the way knowing it would be a harpy.

I pushed the door open to Jason's lonely cabin and looked in every bunk looking for which one he was in tonight since he would switch every now and then. I finally saw him lying down sleeping and looking so peaceful even when I'm mad at him i can't help but marvel at his hotness. His short blonde hair and that cute yet sexy scar above his lips. His lips I remember the fake feeling of being kissed by them, how his strong arms were so warm and comforting and how my hand fit perfectly in his bigger hands. I immediately snapped myself out of it remembering how he played me and made me fall for him even if he didn't mean to just to tell me he had a beautiful perfect girlfriend that he probably loved, she was the Annabeth to his Percy. Power couple extraordinaire of wherever he was really from.

I shook his sleeping body lightly at first but him being the heavy sleeper he was didn't notice so I shook him vigorously.

"Hey Jase, wake up. I gotta tell you something, come on dude get up." I said attempting at pushing him off the bed. It didn't really work out, he's like 6' 3" and all muscly. _All those muscles_, I thought, damn i needed to snap out of it. After a minute of bouncing on his bed and shaking him, Jason finally woke up with a gasp to reveal those electric blue eyes that I remembered falling in love with.

_Jason POV_

The campfire was finally over and I was going straight to my cabin to go to sleep I was so tired from training, building the Argo II, preparing, fighting with Piper and keeping up with all the camps activities. I finally got up the courage to tell Piper about Reyna and she seemed to be taking it well until all of the sudden it seemed like she was avoiding me. I could tell something had been bothering her lately but whenever I asked she got mad and then she decided that we couldn't see each other anymore. Women confuse me.

When I got to my cabin I went through my night routine and collapsed.

I opened my eyes and I was at the beach at Camp Half-Blood I was lying down in my swim trunks and no shirt, there was a smaller tan hand in mine and I knew who it was. I turned around to face a beautiful 15 year old wearing a black and gold sequin bikini that looked amazing on her. Her hair was slightly wet and let loose. Even though she wasn't wearing any makeup she was flawless. Piper was flawless.

Piper looked at me questioningly as if she was wondering why I was staring at her. She didn't realize her own beauty.

"Your beautiful" I said. I wondered how I had managed to muster up that much courage. She smiled brightly back at me and if it is possible she got even more beautiful.

Piper got up and tried to pull me up but she wasn't strong enough to pull up my weight.

"Get up Jason, come on lets go" she said but I didn't want to get up, I just wanted to stay there with her and make that moment last.

"Come on Jase get up, I have to tell you something" she said getting slightly frustrated. She looked adorable when she pouted so I just closed my eyes but when I opened them again the scenery had completely changed and I was in my cabin and Piper was wearing what she had to the campfire. Right then I realized it was just a dream, a fantasy.

**Please review and tell me how it is so far, if I should continue, and any suggestions you have. I'm thinking that this story might be better off as just a one-shot though.**

**~ Lexi**


End file.
